Bridget Tagwynn
Bridget Tagwynn is the only daughter of Franklin Tagwynn, and a member of the Spirearch's Guard. She is known as "Littlemouse" by her cat Rowl. About Aside from her father, Bridget is all that remains of the Tagwynn family. Despite their descent from Admiral Tagwynn, Bridget has lived a humble and hardworking life in her father's vattery in Habble Morning. She has been friends with the cats for her entire life, and seems to have more knowledge of them and their ways than she does of other humans. Description She is stocky and powerfully-built, with long blonde hair. Personality Bridget is a very practical person, who assumes no airs and sees nothing special about being related to a famed admiral. She is proud of her father's vattery, and of her own physical strength. Despite this appearance, she is known among the cats as Littlemouse. Unlike members of the High Houses, she cares little for social conventions and decorum. For instance, she only agrees to the duel with Reginald because of the possibility of political repercussions, not because she fears social contempt. Skills and Abilities * her strength allows her to throw around slabs of meat as heavy as a human being. * ability to think things through logically to an accurate conclusion, even under stress. Family & Friends *Rowl - best friend *Benedict Sorellin-Lancaster - friend and potential love interest *Franklin Tagwynn - father *Gwen — friend *Folly - friend Other Details * Approximately 17 years old at the start of Aeronaut's Windlass * Can communicate with cats in their own language to the amazement of both human and cat alike. Spirearch's Mission Addison called Gwen, Bridget, Rowl, and Benedict to his office, Grimm was already there. Ferus an Folly joined them. He gives them all a mission—each having their own task, but no one but Ferus knows the objective. That's so no one can divulge any secrets if captured. Benedict is to protect Ferus, Gwen is the "smoother"—smoothing the way through obstacles to Ferus' mission. Bridget and Rowl will serve as his liaisons to the local Cats. Grimm and his crew are their transport and backup.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 Connections * Tagwynn Vattery * House Tagwynn * Admiral Tagwynn * Spirearch's Guard * Captain Esterbrook, Master of Arms * Barnabus Astor * Reginald Astor * House of the Silent Paws * Chief Maul * Lord Albion, Spirearch, Spirearch Manor * Team: Benedict, Gwen, Rowl, Folly, Ferus, Grimm * Efferus Effrenus Ferus * Folly * Shipyards * AMS Predator, Airships Parts, Gear and Technology * Grimm * Goggles * Grady * Brother Vincent, Temple of the Way, * Great Library of Spire Albion * Black Horse Inn * House Nine-Claws * Silkweavers * Diego Ciriaco * Renaldo Espira * Sycorax Cavendish Events Spoiler section 1.Aeronaut's Windlass Forced to join the Spirearch's Guard, Bridget is pleased to hear that her best friend Rowl will be accompanying her.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 3 She does not fit in well, spending most of her time with Rowl and getting into a fight with the spoiled Reginald Astor that leads to him challenging her to a duel.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 4 Just at the start, the duel in interrupted by enemy fire.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 11 To avoid falling buildings she and her friends: Benedict, Gwen, and Barnabus Astor (who was wounded).Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 12 They cross paths with Auroran Marines in a tunnel disguised as Albion Guard. They have a stand-off with Ciriaco] holding her by the throat while Gwen points her Gauntlet at their explosives.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 13 Rowl brings help: Grimm and his men.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 16 After the attack from Spire Aurora, Bridget is one of the new soldiers assigned to be part of the Team to accompany Efferus Effrenus Ferus on a mission to Landing to gather information and to liaison with the House Nine-Claws tribe—to be transported by Grimm and the AMS Predator.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 She and Rowl meet Grimm, board the ship and ride down to Landing.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 21–24 They get tagged by Grady's crew''Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24, visit Brother Vincent at the Temple of the Way and see the Great Library of Spire Albion.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25–26 She and Folly accompany Rowl to the home of the Nine-Claws to find out more information.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 29 After talking with Clan Chief Naun, they are guided to the lair of the silkweavers so they can see the threat to Albion.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 33–34 The three are able to dispatch the silkweavers with the use of Etheric energy and Folly's Lumin crystals their and fighting skills.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 35 The checkout the lair to get information.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 38 After returning to the inn, she and Folly are captured by Auroran marines—including Diego Ciriaco and Renaldo Espira—and Sycorax Cavendish.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 42 Bridget manages to free them, and rejoins the Predator crew for the final battle against the Aurorans. ''Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. , p. Book Refernces Category:Inhabitants of Spire Albion Category:Inhabitants of Habble Morning Category:Spirearch's Guard Category:Members of House Tagwynn Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Mission Team